Tommorow
by lola-write-hand
Summary: I cannot save the world. I can barely save myself.When trapped, you find a new way. I stay trapped.I'm trapped now, whether to run or follow. To run, would be recreant. To follow,"Tears pricked at Evey Hammond's eyes.'To follow would contradict everything
1. Prolouge

"How long has she been here?"

"Four days. Found on the east side of town unconcious. We're labeling her as Jane Doe before she recovers from the coma."

The hazel eyes of Evey Ha opened, as she saw a sterile white room open up before her. She felt plastic beneath her, and crisp sheets around her pale clean hands. The doctor at her bedside was a middle aged man, who gazed at the manila clipboard. The nurse who sat next to him looked vacantly familiar, her mousy brown curls bouncing up and down as she adjusted several beeping monitors that were connected to Evey. As she read the beeping scales, her tender voice cooed to the doctor a saddened expression.

"Was she one of the revolutionists?" The nurse asked.

"Let's hope not...the police have already been at our heels, hoping that all these stray patients can be hauled away as revolutionists. Especially the females."

"Pardon?" The nurse's voice sounded confused.

"They're looking for a certain Evey Ha, the proclaimed leader of the revolutionists. She's dissapeared, and they're certain she didn't die with the terrorist.I guess they think she might have ended up here."

Evey shut her eyes tightly, becoming fully concious. Somewhere, she could hear carts being lolled about in the hospital lobby. A machine beeped. Someone in the waiting room coughed. It remained silent behind her curtain.

"Evey Hammond...leader of the revolutionists." The nurse repeated it over and over silently, as if she denied it. The doctor left the room, but Evey could still hear the soft footfalls of the nurse, who Evey could feel staring down on to her feigned comatose body. After she was sure the nurse had left and closed her curtain, Evey Ha fleeted her eyes open, which were already wet with tears. She sat up in her wheeled bed, and looked out the window to see fingers of rain gripping over the hospital; there were no flowers on her bedside: no bleeding roses positioned in her hair like she had expected so many mornings before; only stacks of papers and recipts from previous charts occupied the space.

Everything began to fall back on Evey; occurances from months past flashed in her mind: tears and feelings that had long been strained returned and a hopeless sadness crept over her like a dense shadow. Over the past two months, she had scullied what was left of her life; running from the authorities, too afraid to return to her flat...she returned to the shadow gallery at dawn on the 6th of November, she had broken down when she saw the domino facing her so gracefully, so sorrowfully. She had fallen upon the ground and cried out her heart in words, words that she couldn't find the time to spit out during the ocean of time she had spent with him. Now, there was nothing. She had only shown him the surface of all she felt for him; she had only scratched the surface- and she hoped that she had let him know. On the last night they had been together, he had whispered to her that the gallery would always be a sanctuary, a refuge, for her and only her. It gave her warmth now, when she most needed it, when he could not give it to her.

In the whirlwind of facts and fictions thrown at her, Evey Hammond could make out only two things she knew were true.

She was in love with codename V.

There was a chance that codename V still, somewhere, drew a breath..


	2. Chapter II

The nurse Evey had encountered seemed to stray to her bedside like a puppy

The nurse Evey had encountered seemed to stray to her bedside like a puppy. Often, Evey would coyly open a hazel eye, seeing the nurse set down the same tray of food over and over every hour or so. Sometimes, the nurse would whisper quietly, while adjusting the curtains or wheeling the machines around. She was certainly no normal nurse.

"I hope you're not who I think you are." The nurse whispered one night, sitting at Evey's unoccupied chair. "In fact, I pray you're not who I think you are. Because, I know who you are…Jane Doe."

Evey slept still, lingering on every word the nurse mumbled over her night shift. She retrieved a ball of yarn the color of dirty mustard, and went to work on some glob of a scarf or shawl. Evey hoped intently that it wasn't being scrapped together for her.

"You blamed me, darling. You always blamed me. You screamed at me, so young and naïve, yet you knew. You knew they were gone and they weren't coming back, Eve." In a daze, the nurse dropped her ball of yarn. Evey opened her eyes to get a glance at her visitor. In a second, the two were looking eye to eye. The nurse gasped. Evey abruptly shut her eyes, returning to her statue-like state.

Suddenly, a blunt light shone in front Evey's eyes. Another nurse appeared at the door, obviously confused.

"Juliet- who are you talking to?"

The nurse, Juliet, mumbled. "No one- I wanted to sleep- but-"

"We have extra beds for that. You shouldn't disrupt a comatose patient."

"You think you know everything, Laura."

The nursed named Laura yelled in a whispering tone, and the two sets of footsteps soon took leave quickly- the orb of light reflecting in Evey's eyelids burnt out. Somewhere, a siren cried out on the London skyline. Evey opened her eyes again, being careful, as a child trying to play dead, and looked out her window at the makeshift stars of London. The old Bailey was gone. A half terrified, half warm smile spread across her face, and she thought of the one the sirens once made melody for- the composer of these stars.


	3. Chapter III

Sirens blared over the foggy London night

Sirens blared over the foggy London night. A cape swished around an alleyway, over cobbled stones and despair ridden slums. Somewhere, somewhere, was the correct stone. A stone away from a sanctuary- but which one? The swift V felt through the thick velvety night, the footfalls of his boots alone and eerie in the quiet darkness. Finally, a leather clad hand found the correct cobblestone. Setting his hand under it, V moved the cobblestone from its crest in the ground, finding the keyhole to the gallery. Fiddling around in his cloak, he heard the beseeching sirens coming closer and closer. He could see the headlights of the police cars now, driving through the sleepy streets, in search. They watched. They waited. And now, there were rumors circulating the city. The London police, many had said, should watch out. And they did. Not only for their reputation, but for the false hope that the revolution that had almost been conceived would never rise again.

Finally, V found it- a silver key, that he snugly fit into the keyhole, and turned. In a swift move, he pounced into the secret corridor, and let it shut in front of him moments before the London police closed in on him. A human sigh of relief escaped his lips, as he crossed the quiet gallery. Another wave of feeling, that of anxiousness, set in. Ever since he had touched the surface of death, being close enough to smell its foul breath, V had experienced a humanity he hadn't expected. The last moments he had shared with Evey had granted him not only something he had never been given, but something that had been lost from him was returned to him once more.

He expected her to be fast asleep in the chaise lounge, perhaps the Count of Monte Cristo gracing the frame of the TV. And if she wasn't there, then he expected her to be in the bourgeois room that was all to hers, perhaps brushing her stunt of hair that had grown back. He wished, longingly, that he could grant her dark beautiful curls she had once possessed. V hoped to see her in front of the mirror, brushing her hair, although he had never seen her in such vanity before. But the thought brought a smile to his face behind the mask. He heard the click of the old Worchester in the main room, and the music of a forties waltz surrounded him. The pleasant music brought to him a sick feeling, of almost nausea. It was fear. For her. V thought at once, of how he had not returned to Evey, who had sat, heartbroken, in the broken down subway below the revolution that she had brought. It was a fear, unlike the fear he had lost so long ago. But, this fear was the fear that things worse than what he had tortured her with, had met her again.

If Evey had been caught.


	4. Chapter IV

AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks to my loyal readers for reviewing this fledging piece of fanfiction

AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks to my loyal readers for reviewing this fledging piece of fanfiction. This is my first real shot at fanfiction, so I hope you'll excuse any mishaps.

Thanks again- and keep reviewing!

Lola

Evey was moaning. And with that, the entire ICU ward had come to see what was the matter. Apparently, the comatose patient was no longer comatose.

"What's wrong dear?" An elderly nurse asked Evey.

"Stomach….and….back." Evey moaned, sweat rising on her hairline.

"Well, at least she's not comatose." Another nurse said. They all nodded in unsion. The nurse named Juliet quickly came and pushed them aside. "What's the matter?"

Evey panted. "Just- get- me- a…painkiller- please." She winced in pain.

After moving her bed out of ICU, and delivering her painkillers, Juliet sat next to Evey's bed, staring at her intently. Opening her eyes to see Juliet, Evey sighed and pretended to sleep.

"It's not going to work this time, dear."

Evey smiled bitterly, her eyes closed. "Yeah- I could guess that."

Juliet refilled her glass of water. "You had us fooled, Miss Jane Doe."

Evey choked. "What?"

The nurse looked around, and then whispered, "You're Evey Hammond!"

With fear, Evey feigned surprise. "What are you talking about? That mad woman?"

"Yes that mad woman."

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

Juliet smirked, approaching a new idea. "Then, who are you?"

"Valerie." Evey popped out.

Frowning, the nurse was surprised at Evey's quick response."Valerie?"

"Yes- Valerie….Dantes."

"Valerie Dantes, eh?"

"Yeah." Evey gave a smile of victory. "Valerie Dantes." She changed the subject abruptly, "So, when's lunch?" Suddenly, she felt an intense nausea, and tossed the contents of her stomach into the receptacle near her bed.

Juliet chuckled. "Not for you anytime soon.." Evey sulked miserably, as Juliet began to leave. "I'll have Doctor Shaw register you later and see what's wrong." She softly closed the door.

Looking out into her new view, Evey clutched her stomach. Something was definitely wrong. Shutting her eyes, she tried to place the nurse. She knew her- had known her- from somewhere, sometime. The only challenge was to figure out who she was….and find V.


	5. Chapter V

Inspector Finch glanced at the pile of papers at his desk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I'm up and running on this story, so thanks for reminding me to keep this one a priority! Good chapters to come! Please read and review, even if you already have- it means so much! Thanks again!_

lola

Inspector Finch glanced at the pile of papers at his desk. The entire minutiae of work was summed up by the one thing they all had in common: Evey Hammond. True, true, the young woman had gone missing the 5th of November, after they had conversed for a brief moment. That Evey, whom the government incessantly spat out as weak, doubtful, dull, mad- had, in front of him, nonetheless, lifted her lifeless hope into a moving bomb, set it with the timers, and watched it drive off into the night, without a tear shedding her fair face. She was strong, faith bearing, sharp….and mad. Mad to speak up, demented to want something else in this world, and not expect fear. It was mad, alright. And now, it was his job to find her, pretending not to know her fate when he knew right along. He would find her, and when the time came to turn her over to the fingermen- he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Preferably, he sought that she would flee the country with her life. But still, she must be found.

"Knock knock." A coworker waltzed in Finch's office. Finch covered his head with his hands and sighed. "Yes, Boyle?"

"Well hello, Mr. Sunshine. New updates on the Evey girl." The coworker named Boyle said, holding up a file.

"They've found her?" Finch asked assuredly.

"No. But we think she may have died with Codename V."

"Nothing new. Nothing new at all. We had that theory on the 6th."

"Well fine," the coworker sighed. "We've got nothing on her."

Finch set his hands on the desk. "Perhaps the hospitals-"

"We checked two weeks ago."

"Check again, then." Finch said softly.

The coworker huffed, followed by a robotic nod, and hurried out of the office.

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVE

"Miss….Dantes?"

"Yes."

"So, what is your problem?"

Evey opened her lead- heavy eyes to see a middle aged doctor staring back at her in the white-washed room. She glanced over at the window on her far right, seeing fingers of rain pour down her window. The doctor repeated what she had said.

"I beg your pardon?" she mumbled, falling back onto her pillow dazedly.

"Where do you hurt?"

"Oh." Evey felt a flush of embarrassment. "My lower back- my hips, really." She groaned as she tried to scoot towards the doctor. After checking her throat and reflexes, the doctor scribbled on her clipboard. "One last thing-" withdrawing her stethoscope, the doctor pressed it to Evey's heart. Evey, who watched and breathed deeply, stared at the doctor. "May I?"

The doctor, puzzled, handed the stethoscope earphones to Evey, who seemed amazed.

"My dear, what is it?"

Evey smiled vacantly. "I still have a heart. It still beats." For a moment or two, Evey sat, listening to her own heart. A childlike wonder filled her sad eyes, and the doctor was touched, confused, and took the stethoscope from her weak fingers, pressing it to the lungs and back, and finally the stomach. A puzzled look on the doctor's face foreshadowed warning to Evey. "What?" Evey asked, alarmed.

The doctor quickly placed the stethoscope on the table, and pressed her latex gloved hands over Evey's abdomen. From the ribs to below the belly button she felt, until a gasp erupted from her lips. Evey, in response gasped. The doctor stood up, mumbled something unrecognizable to Evey, and briskly walked out the door.


	6. Chapter VI

"Juliet

"Juliet!"

Juliet stood up from finishing her Sudoku puzzle in the break room. Nearly knocking over her coffee, she tried to make out the figure in front of her, mumbling.

"The Jane Doe- Valenia- Vallerine-"

"Vallerie." Juliet mumbled. "Valerie Dantes….or so she says."

"Juliet." The doctor looked at her morosely. "I've found out what is wrong."

"Have you told-"

"Yes. I've told Doctor Shaw. It's time for you to hear it."

"Yes?"

The doctor took a deep breath, twisting her hands, giving away from her usual professional stature. "Valerie Dantes.." she said, barely audible, "…is pregnant."

V was cooking. With raw naked hands, he worked at the old stove, preparing the dish he had expected to be his last nearly a month before. Now, he merely hummed over the pan, adding a pinch of garlic salt and paprika to the reddening salmon in the glistening pot. He poured a modest glass of red wine, and arranged the food perfectly, even going as far as to add a garnish to each side. He set the plate down opposite of himself and waited. He knew what he did was madness. The night before he had set out to meet Creedy's men, he had eaten nothing, but only prepared a fine meal for Evey after they had been reunited. He had watched her eat, and then waltzed with her softly to the tune of the ancient Rochester. The old thing still cranked out a tune once in awhile, and the two had been lucky enough to be in its presence when it did. The night had come in the shadow gallery, and in the outside world, and so they had retired, both with anxious hearts and flushed faces. V had heard Evey cry as he was preparing to leave, and had only glanced back at her, remorseful, the frozen smile blocking his true face. He had said something, but he cared to forget it, and thus had.

After hours of waiting, V came to his senses, and threw the dinner away, realizing that she was still out there,

that the revolution was still out there.


	7. Chapter VII

Beads of perspiration formed on Evey Hammond's brow

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_Once again, thanks for reading- I was going to hold this chapter until I got more reviews, but I decided to publish it for a wonderful reader. But I'm holding the next chapter hostage-PLEASE READ AND REVIEW if you want to know what happens next! :D thank you! _

_Lola _

_**EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVE**_

_Beads of perspiration formed on Evey Hammond's brow. Letting out a bloodcurdling scream, she gasped and sobbed. The room was flushed white and a bright yellow light hit her at all angles…he saw two young girls playing by the street, each with dark curly hair and face masks….A new scene showed a dark hospital hallway, with a familiar face- a mask, walking down it briskly, a small form clinging around his neck…Another scene showed Evey in a 19__th__ century gown…in some museum looking place…and then that mask- the man who claimed it- a dance….he saw Ms. Hammond and the masked man slammed against each other on a wall, passion filling her eyes….he saw Evey cry aloud one last time, before she tilted her head to the side and said no more…And then, the fumes of explosion._

Inspector Finch woke up. A paper on Evey Hammond's disappearance stuck to his cheek, as he realized he was still at his desk, and had dozed off. The last revelation he had come across had come true…if so, was Evey Hammond still alive? Was Codename V alive- and how? Quickly, he typed at lightning pace on his computer, eager to work into the morning scrapping up something, anything, that might lead him to this revelation he had seen.

_**EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV**_

"I feel like I'm inside out." Evey Hammond groaned, as Juliet adjusted her curtains and set a plate of breakfast on her bed. This was something for her to say, considering the fact that Evey had been falsely imprisoned and tortured for many months.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked informally.

"I feel….." Evey tried to form words to explain.." Like my backbone is poking my abdomen. If that's even possible."

"Trust me, I went to medical school. It's not possible."

"I thought anything was possible in the medical field."

Juliet turned to her. Evey smirked.

"Well, unless you want to get all technical- the spinal chordate, which-"

"Alright then, spare me." Evey said playfully. "But, other than that, I think I can go home."

"Home? Home?" Juliet looked upset.

"What?" Evey took a miniscule bite of toast.

"So- you're not Evey Hammond after all?"

"No." Evey lied. "Pray tell, why do you care anyway?"

"I just wish I would have told her something before she disappeared."

"Big fan?"

"Big sister."

Evey dropped the piece of toast she had been holding. It crumbled onto the tray, and then onto the tile floor. Juliet only looked out the window, sighing.

"She had a big sister?" Evey asked, trying to only sound mildly intrigued.

"Yes- but much older- I was 17 when she was born." Juliet said softly. "When our parents got involved in politics, I fled with my aunt and uncle. I was afraid. My brother was killed by the St. Mary's outbreak, so I ran away."

"What were you going to tell her?"

Juliet turned away from the windows. "That's personal." She snapped, taking up the breakfast tray. "Don't try reporting me to the authorities, either. My family has nothing against the government. My- living family, at least." And with that, Juliet Hammond left the room.


	8. Chapter VIII

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Thanks for the comments! I actually watched the entire movie from start to finish the other day, and I'm inspired! Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait. Still hoping for more comments- even if you've commented before, please tell me what you think! It will only take a moment of your time and it means so much! _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Lola_

_EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV_

"The press….has caught on." Inspector Finch's executive sighed, slamming the morning paper on the coffee table. "Aren't there laws for this sort of thing getting out?"

"There were previously." Finch said softly, flipping through the paper. On the front, the tintype read: 'Evey Hammond: Armed and Dangerous?' Another newspaper that circulated through all of South England touted on its cover 'Evey get your gun: Hammond's alarming cunning and yearning for the revolution to come!' Finch almost chuckled at the ridiculous stories the English Enquirer had to boast.

"She's not dead- she's not dangerous, I doubt she's armed…." The executive huffed in anger. "She does not have a tattoo of a five on her forearm! What portion of the bloody day do people have time to conjure this rubbish?!" The man crumpled up the papers and threw them in the wastebasket, quickly fiddling around in his breast pocket for a lighter. Alighting it, he threw it in the basket and let it burn, the rebellious caricature of Evey Hammond turning to ashes before Finch's eyes.

"We will find her, Finch. Dead or alive, dangerous or weeping." The executive nodded his head to himself. "We'll find her."

EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEV

"Where's Juliet?" The quiet voice of Evey Hammond rung out in her hospital room. "She hasn't been here for a while."

The mousy nurse who adjusted Evey's blinds looked at her for a split second with panic on her face. She then softened, buttering over reality with her uncertain tone.

"She's been sorting out some things." The nurse smiled. "Here, at the hospital, we call it, creating a new chapter in her life."

Evey stared at the nurse, pleading for answers with her pained brown eyes. The nurse crumpled beneath the pressure, her pale face almost in shock. She adjusted her Catholic-School stockings and looked back at Evey, her features solemn and sober.

"Juliet sent her two weeks notice yesterday, Miss Dantes."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Dantes." The nurse turned to leave, unable to bear the thought of an emotional patient. Hesitant, she looked to Evey, then to the outside, then back to Evey. The hum of the machines egged her on, as she spat out her words with childish anxiousness.

"Do you know?"

"What?" Evey sat up in her bed.

"I-I'm sorry." The nurse stuttered. "Are you aware of your…condition?"

A look of worry on Evey's face answered the question. "No."

"You're pregnant, Miss Dantes."


	9. Chapter VIV

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_I am so so so sorry for the wait! It's the end of the school year, so I've been busy with finals and all. Just a heads up- this chapter is extremely short and I'm sorry. Like I said, extremely busy here. I made this chapter to bump it up so all my loyal readers can see I'm still here updating. The next chapter should be EXTREMELY LONG and will def. satisfy! Thanks all- please read and review!_

**Lola**

**EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVE**

Ten year old Evey Hammond stirred her tea at the table. It was a rainy Saturday, and the streaky windows of her aunt's apartment didn't attribute to any kitsch feeling of warmth. In fact, a feeling of cold had drenched her ever since seeing her mother last, who was attending a political rally on the east side of the country that weekend. Evey watched the fingers of rain rivet down the glass, until it drooped off the window stoop onto ongoing traffic below.

"Do you want to play checkers?" A voice startled her, forcing the tea over the table, spilling onto the floor. It was Juliet.

"Juliet- look what you've done!" Evey cried, kneeling down to pick up the shards of the tea cup. "This is my mother's-"

"Why do you always act like my Mum?" Juliet giggled, despite Evey's seemingly angry face. "You're the one who's always so startled at everything. Mum says you act like a little pigeon, who doesn't trust anyone."

"Your Mum- my aunt…is dumb."

"Dumb?" Juliet snorted. "Do you know what dumb is, little Evey? Did you hear them arguing, eh? Your mum went off to one of those wacko conventions. She better keep her mouth shut, or the fingermen are gonna be after her."

Juliet was a few years elder than Evey, but the blood that splurred out of her palm could have been caused by that of a horrible murderer than that of an angry ten year old girl. Evey had abruptly taken a tea cup shard and punctured in straight in the hand of Juliet. Her red face formed around brown coiled curls as her furrowed brow leaked tears. "Mum- isn't…wacko." She breathed.

**EVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVEVE**

Evey had found herself a phone book, and had looked up the address of her cousin, twice removed, Miss Juliet Shepard. Sixteen year old Evey was wishing to pay a tribute to Juliet, the hard feelings bursting forth again and hardening over it, again and again, like flowing lava from a deep angry pit of her heart.

"I still have the scar." Juliet mumbled, putting tea on the stove. "Never touched a teacup the same again…I guess you never look at something the same once you've been stabbed with it."

"I'm not here to apologize." Evey said placably. "I'm here for an explanation."

"Oh?" Juliet's blue eyes perked up. "Do tell."

"Five years ago, my parents were taken away. You knew about it."

"Yes. Mum and I were questioned. We disaffiliated ourselves with any part of your family. As of now, we're not related." Juliet said coolly.

"Why didn't you help us?" Evey asked.

"Help you? We warned you. We warned you those men would be after you. That's what happens when anyone questions the government." Juliet drew a finger across her pale long neck.

"Your mother was my mother's sister!"

"My mother warned the both of you- and your father and your brother!" Juliet stood. "If you're here to make me feel guilty of anything, Evey, then you're wasting your time!"

"Evey." Evey whispered. Juliet was puzzled, her cheeks flushed an angry shade of scarlet.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You still remember my name." Evey said. She stood up, eyes vacant, and walked out of the apartment.


End file.
